A New Perspective
by punkQT
Summary: Clearing his throat, he spoke, "You can help me, right? If I join your group, I wont feel... this pain and guilt anymore?" He gazed into the darkness, and watched as violet eyes blinked slowly. "Yesss..." She slithered."Let us be your salvation..."
1. Chapter 1  Encounter

A New Perspective

Chapter One - Encounter

Stan was lying on his bed, sheets strewn over various furniture and all the lights in his room turned off. While engulfed in near pitch black darkness,fFrom his computer speakers, the Plain White T's blasted, filling the room with a depressing, hard rock symphony.

"All I wanted was your love, love, love, love, love, loooove…"

Nothing, was more appropriate than listening to the most depressing songs iTunes had to offer, especially ones that were completely relatable.

Stan stared up at the ceiling, watching the fan in his room slowly spin around, listening to the music, which drowned out the pitter-patter of the oh too cliché rain that fell outside. He shouldn't feel so torn, He'd felt this way before—the last time this happened—but that didn't mean that he didn't feel like a knife was being twisted in his chest. If anything, this time was even worse than the first.

All it took as one thought of her took make the rest of the world invisible, allowing him to endulge himself in his miserablen and heartwrenching thoughts. His eyes flickered for a second, remembering all the time he'd spent with the girl with flowing hair of ebony and who had dazzling jade green eyes. The girl he'd loved for years—So much in fact, he'd lost countless lunches over even the simplest 'hello' uttered to the raven haired boy. And she was gone... It wasn't even because he wanted her to go, it was because she left.

"Stan…" Wendy muttered, lowering her gaze, a few stray tears sliding down her cheeks, "I-it's not like I wanted it to end… not like this..." She spoke softly, her mature voice quivering as she tried to think of the best way to say it.

"End what way, Wendy?" Stan asked, Ice blue eyes glaring at the black haired girl, already being vigorously torn by her words, "End with you leaving me for another guy and not telling me until NOW?"

"Stan, it's not what you think!" She said, holding up two yellow gloved hands to try and calm the boy down, only ending up looking like a criminal, guiltily putting her hands up, "I swear I just thought it was s-sexual tension…I NEVER MEANT—"

"Shut the hell up already!" He barked, "I shouldn't have even bothered to get back together with you after last time!" He seethed.

Wendy froze, letting out a small gasp in surprise. Those words…did he really mean them, did he? After all, it wasn't like they'd only just gotten back together; they'd been dating for years. And yet he was saying that he wished all that time between their first break up and then AWAY? He wanted to forget it all? Wish it never happened?

More tears spilt from the girl's eyes, plopping on the snow, the water drops sinking and fusing to the cold white blanket that coated the earth. It was all a mistake she regretted making from the start. The feelings she ended up developing in the end… she hated them. How did such amazing feelings turn to this pain? Even though she was mature for her age, she was still a hormonal teenage girl; though did that make her actions any better? She knew deep down, that it was a poor excuse, but hearing Stan suggest that their relationship that had gone so strong for so long was a WASTE… That's when she snapped.

"Do you really think that, Stan?" Wendy asked, jerking her head up to glower into the boy's eyes, trying to suppress the pain that was evident on her face, "You NEEDED me! Don't think Kyle didn't tell me what exactly you went through last time we broke up!"

Stan shuddered, memories of the goth children rearing thier dark brooding faces. Repeating her last line in his head, he realised, the way she worded her sentence…

" 'Last time we broke up', huh?" Stan cocked an eyebrow, "So you're saying we're through, now Wendy?"

The ebony haired girl opened her mouth to protest, only for her eyes to widen when she realised that she actually DID say that, and without even noticing. "I…Stan…I-I just…" She stammered, everything crumbling on her, coming down too fast, unable to think of a way to get out of it.

"You just got over me, that's it," He answered for her, a cold glaze coming to his eyes, dulling the expression on his face to one of pure indifference, "Well you know what, I hope he treats you like the bitch you are," A part of him winced saying that, still having feelings for the girl that he couldn't deny, "Go screw yourself, Wendy..." With that, Stan turned away from his girlfriend—EX girlfriend—and started walking away, leaving Wendy to stand and watch as he walked towards his neighbourhood, where dark clouds loomed over the houses as omens of an impending storm.

The echos of her slowly quieting sobs repeated painfully in his mind. Maybe... maybe he didn't let her explain? No... He wasn't the one who ended it, it was her. Yet still, deep in his conscious, he couldn't shake the heavy feeling of guilt.

The song ringing throughout the room came to an end, and the lack of sound to drown out the drops of rain slapping his window left Stan in dejected silence and solitude. He couldn't take this, staying locked up in his bedroom was just too much. He had to get out, clear his mind, and rid himself of the aching pain in his heart.

Throwing on his signature brown coat and blue hat, He took hold of his iPod and trudged outside. Clicking shuffle, he wasn't too surprised when Three Days Grace "Pain" began to play. Exhaling, he mouthed the words to the song as darkening storm clouds swirled above.

"You're sick of feeling numb, you're not the only one..."

The single line in the vocals started a chain of thought that caused the heartbroken boy to stop, watching as a crisp white cloud floated out of his mouth to blend with the surrounding air. Flash memories of the Goth children he once associated himself with flew through his mind.

Spinning around on his heels, he wandered into the nearest alley in search for his old friends, ones who understood and related to his ache. So intent on finding these people, he failed to notice the quickly quieting and ominous scenery he was entering. Even the music streaming from his iPod, ceased to play.

Just as he bagan to contemplate wether or not this was good idea, a dark figure came into view. Glowing purple eyes were all he could see amongst the ebony silhouette that aproached him. Eyes widening, he took a slow step backwards, refusing to blink and allow the person to escape his vision.

A light chuckle eminated from it as it came closer and closer towards him, more and more black entering his vision.

His back hit the cold and wet brick wall ashis breath hitched in his throat. Globs of rain were still falling from the sky, pattering his face causing him to shiver. The fear was bubbling, he had the strong urge to scream or run but he was simply unable to force his legs to move.

Inches from his face, the figure smirked.

"Stan Marsh... I've found you, at last..."


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

Chapter 2 - Memories

Clenching and unclenching her fists, she walked back and forth between the corners of her bedroom. A flustered tigress in a too small cage. Warm, stray tears traced their way down her cheek as she recalled the events of the day before. Her mind reeled the images like a movie projector. It was her fault... wasn't it?

"Ugh!" She yelled out in frustration, her hand roughly yanking her hair back. How could she let this happen? The relationship between her and Stan had gone so well for so long, they were seventeen now, and they'd been together since grade four. She had no idea it could go so sour so fast, and she knew, that it hadn't ended because of what Stan did, it was because of her.

The jade eyed teen flung herself onto the bed, the sudden movement knocking a small black shoebox to the ground, the loud clatter startling her. Snapping her head up quickly, she looked down at it and her heart stopped. She had forgotten about that box... Where did it come from? It had been missing for over a year now...

Wiping a few hairs that stuck to her cheeks from her face, she bent down and let her pale fingers stroke the box, memories of what laid inside it flooding her mind. She flipped it over, a few small items falling to the carpet as she did so.

Picking up a tiny heart-shaped card, her eyes gazed upon the childlike writing and spelling written in red crayon over the back of the paper. "Happie Valtines, Wendy. I love yew.- Stan". Letting a short "Awe" escape her lips, she moved on to the next item in the box. She grasped a picture of the two of them together, when Stan tried to drink a root beer float like a normal drink, and ended up with ice cream all over his face.  
>It was both nostalgic and heart wrenching to let herself look at all of these mementos. What was she doing? This wasn't going to make her feel any better. Her throat swelled as she attempted to hold back further tears. She knew this wasn't the best thing to be doing after a break up; she should be trying to move on. Yet, the ebony haired girl couldn't help but pick item after item out of the black box.<p>

The oldest item in the shoebox was that of when they first met way back in preschool. Her memories were vague and fading, but this was one that she knew she'd never forget.

* * *

><p>The little girl sat alone by the corner of the room, hugging her most treasured belonging close to her body. Stroking the soft white fur it was covered in, she looked at all the other children who appeared so unfamiliar to her. They smiled and played, their laughs filling the space between them and the little girl. All she wanted was to go home: she missed her mom.<br>Suddenly, the biggest, meanest looking child stomped over to her.

"Give me that bear!" he demanded, grabbing the small animal by the ear, tugging it with his beefy hand. Wendy's eyes widened and she pulled back, letting out a faint squeak as she lost her grip and fell backwards onto the ground. Looking up at the blonde haired bully, she watched as he took out his lighter, and prepared to set it on fire.

"No!" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes. When the flame reached the bear's foot, it quickly ignited and the fire spread through the bear's leg, and soon its tummy. The bully simply laughed in accomplishment and self pride. Wendy's eyes widened in shock, yet fury took control of her and she tackled the bully. He toppled over, causing the bear to fly through the air. It landed lucky on a nearby table, but the fire didn't spread, only feeding off the bear.

The bully growled in anger, yelling out "Hey!" as the ground crunched under him from the impact.

Wendy stood up quickly and desperately ran to the bear, attempting to blow out the fire. This, however, only increased the rate in which the bear was being incinerated. Tears now streaming down her face, she took off her jacket and covered the bear, successfully suffocating the fire. Peeling her violet jacket off the bear, her, as well as five other children peered at what was left underneath. To her dismay, all that was left of her precious bear was black ashes and a brown, burned head with a melted eye.  
>Picking up the still warm bear, she cradled it in her arms and sobbed.<br>"Snowdrop" she mumbled under her breath.

She felt a small pat on her shoulder in consolation and looked up, to see a boy with a red poof ball hat frowning. In his hand, was a small, caramel brown bear with a blue and red ribbon tied around his neck. The little boy looked down at his bear, and back up to Wendy, watching as she sniffed and hiccupped.

"Um... H-here. You can have my bear..." he said with a small smile. Handing the bear to the mourning girl, his heart filled with happiness as she took it and held it close, glancing up at him gratefully. Instead of saying a simple thank you, she decided to hug him.

The little boy, taken aback, blushed madly from the close contact. Abruptly pulling away from the embrace, he lost his lunch all over the floor, causing every child in the room to cry out "EWW!" in unison. Wendy giggled, as his face turned into a brighter shade of pink.

He was cute...

* * *

><p>Allowing a smile to appear on her face, she sat still for a while, simply admiring the bear nestled in her hands. Letting out a short sigh, she placed the bear gingerly on her bed. Curiosity filling her again, she shuffled through the box and pulled out another item.<p>

This one, was an unlabelled disc. Confused and eager, she stood up and headed over to her DVD player, popping in the disc and hitting 'Play' all the while guessing what was on the disc.

At first, the images were extremely blurry and shaky, as if whoever was recording had little to no control over the camera. A sharp giggle emanated from her speakers, and Wendy smiled, immediately recognizing the voice of her best friend, Bebe. The question was, what was she doing?

The camera finally focused as she heard another voice yelling "Okay okay okay!" in the background. Zooming in and out, Wendy gasped when she saw what was on screen, and a smile of reminiscence planted itself firmly on her lips.

* * *

><p>Bebe smacked her palm against the side of the camera, in attempt to get it to fully focus. After a while of yelling, shushing, and stomping over the hardwood floor, the camera finally began recording clearly the scene in question.<p>

"Awe, aren't they adorable?" squealed Red, receiving a light smack and a "Shhh!" from Bebe.

A crowd was gathered around the dance floor, several couples dancing off to the side, but not one dared to enter the looming circle that surrounded the lovebirds of the night; Wendy and Stan.

It was the second Semi-Formal dance in their high school, its theme: A Starry Night. Cutouts made from some sort of shiny material and Christmas lights hung from the ceiling, resembling stars in the night sky. Blue decorations in every shade draped from the walls and millions of balloons covered every inch available. Music blasted from humongous speakers at the front of the room, beside the DJ, who was now calling out to all the lovers for the next slow song. Wendy had been pushed and dragged by the girls towards Stan, as well as Stan being shoved by the guys. Even though they had been dating for a _very_long time now, neither one of them was totally comfortable with showing affection in public: they hated the drama.

Smacking lightly into each other, both teens blushed madly as they joined, hands intertwined. Timidly placing his hands on her waist, they listened to the gentle, slow song surrounding them. Rocking back and forth, Wendy exhaled feeling content, and placed her head lightly on his shoulder. Her eyes drifted shut and her heart pounded erratically in her chest. She curled her arms around his lower back and breathed the smell that clung to his skin. It was a delicious blend of cologne and ice; impossible? Maybe, but that was the only way Wendy could describe it.

Stan, deciding to let out the dorky romantic side of himself, began to quietly serenade her. Smirking, he began whispering the lyrics into her ear.

"And if your heart wears thin, I will hold you up. And I will hide you, when it gets too much.."

The charcoal girl's cheeks pinkened deeply as his breath tickled her ear. This, was perfect. _He_, was perfect.

"I love you..." mumbled Stan, suddenly stumbling and coughing afterwards.

Wendy lifted her head off the crook of his neck and gazed into his endless, ice blue orbs. "You... love me?" she asked, her heart thudding painfully hard in her chest as she waited impatiently for his reply.

Stan cleared his throat. "Yeah... that's what I said." he clarified, looking at Wendy; fearful of what she might respond. He knew he shouldn't have said anything...

"I... I love you too." she smiled, giving his hand a light squeeze and placing a soft, sweet kiss on the boy's cheek.


End file.
